Deep Rooted Hate
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: reposted. Sora and Ken have started a family and now have two children who have promising talent and will be joining Kaleido stage. They aren't the only new people. Yuri's son is also coming to Kaleido stage and his father is out for revenge or is he?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everyone. This story is a companion story to " Families". Since so many liked my first story I'm going to try to write this one… as a continuation. Cut me some slack… since this is my first multi chapter Kaleido Star story.

Deep rooted hate

Years have pasted since Ken had given Sora the love note. Sora excepted Ken's proposal and they got married and started a family. Sora had given Ken two special children. A beautiful little girl named, Hoshi and a handsome little boy named Kisho. Both children were born early because of Sora's worried nature. Lucky the two of them were born safely.

Hoshi was a sweet young girl. She had had pretty short hair like her mother in a light orange color. Long strands of hair covered Hoshi's right eye. On either side of her face too strands, tied together by a goldish looking band hung over her ears. Her eyes were a dark purple color. On the bottom on her ears were small red earrings. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with a small black star in the center. On her legs she wear a baggy set of pants with a sagging belt. On her feet she wear velcro boots.

Her brother Kisho had short, spiky blondish brown hair. He wore a blue shirt with a collar. On the bottom of his shirt, on the right hand corner was a red semi circle with a tick rectangle going from the semi circle to the left-hand corner. The long sleeves reached to his wrist. He has dark blue eyes. On his legs he wears baggy pant reaching down to the floor. Hanging down to the left side of his body was a belt with small red and white balls. On his feet he had stripped sneakers.

Sora was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her two children and her loving husband. The bacon was sizzling away on the girl while the eggs were getting golden and fluffy on the stove. On the table was a picture of orange juice. A splitting noise could be heard as the pancakes bubbled. Ken walked in a few moments later in his usual attire. " Good Morning Sora. How is my lovely wife doing today?"

" Morning Ken. I'm going just great. I'm just getting breakfast ready."

" That's great. Want some help?"

Sora smiled. " Oh would you…. It's a lot to do when everyone likes different things."

Ken nodded. " I'll turn the pancakes over." The elder man walked over to the stove and flipped the pancakes over.

Hoshi and her brother came running downstairs. " Morning!" Hoshi shouted cheerfully.

Sora smiled as she turned off the eggs. " Morning honey. You're in a good mood today."

" Yes I am. I'm excited to try out atKaleido Stage today."

Kisho laughed. " I don't think we'll have any problems getting in… right dad?"

" You really shouldn't. But don't think that Sarah is going to be picking you just because both your parents work there. You gotta be good enough before you enter."

Sora nodded. " You're right Ken. Did I tell you kids how I almost didn't make it?"

Hoshi nodded. " Yes mother, you told us ten times already."

Sora smiled as she walked over with the hot pan and started to serve breakfast. " Well, I'll tell you this… All you really have to do is be yourself and try your very best and you'll make it."

Kisho sighed as he took his seat at the table across from his sister. " So are you and mom going to be working on a new preference today?"

" Actually yes we are. We are going to make a new one and some of the new cast will be selected to be in it."

Kisho and Hoshi's eyes light up. " Woah you mean it! We can be in the show!"

" If you kids are good enough." Ken said, " I wouldn't want you to get hurt the first time you tried it."

Kisho smirked. " Not like that will happen. I've been working hard on this for too long to make a mistake my first time up there!"

Hoshi nodded. " I can certainly vouch for that. You keep doing it, I can barley get any sleep at night."

Kisho frowned. " It's better to be prepared then to come in and not have anything."

Sora nodded. " I would normally agree with you on that, but sometimes its just as a good idea to just let lose and perform off the top of your head. Of course its a lot more dangerous but that way we can really give it everything we have. Like the time where I had to do that at work… remember Ken?"

" How can I forget that? It was all Yuri's fault too. He forced us out of business for a while… so Sora and the rest of the members of Kaleido Stage had to make up acts at a local fun park."

Kisho smirked. "Not like it matters now… you and mom got the company back together… and now that jerk Yuri is in jail where he belongs."

Ken sighed as he looked out the window. " Actually Yuri… he's not in jail anymore. Last I hear Yuri was in his multi story mansion down town."

Hoshi growled. " That guy just makes me mad…"

Sora sighed as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. " I know your upset honey… but Yuri… was very angry about the death of his father. You can't really blame him for that. The last time I talked to him, he sounded better…"

Kisho rammed his fork into his pancake. " Can we please change the subject, quite frankly this whole Yuri thing is making me sick."

Hoshi nodded. " Well, what is the play about?"

Sora looked over at Ken who simply shrugged. Sora looked back at her daughter. " Not really sure Hoshi. We haven't been told about it either. Guess well find out when we get there."

Hoshi smiled. " Can't wait!"

Meanwhile as the Naekino family ate Yuri was sitting in his lather chair in his business room. His son, Leiko knocked on the door. He had longer blond hair then his father and black eyes. He was on the skinny side but like his old man he was rather tall. He had this magic presence while he was on stage. He wore a long sleeved light purple shirt with a light blue pair of pants.

Yuri caught a glimpse of his son. " Ah Leiko… what is it my son?"

Leiko held up a piece of paper and handed it to his father. " I found this… and I want to join."

Yuri held out his hand. " Let me see that paper." Leiko hands his father the paper. Yuri sees it, his face flashed with anger as he crumpled the paper up and banged his hands on the table. " NO! I Forbid you to go!"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How is this so far? Pretty good? I hope so. I had to leave a cliff hanger on the first chapter, I'm sorry but I didn't want to make the first chapter too long. So please review… and I'll write another chapter. No flames please. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. Prevention

A/N: Hello everyone. I finally got around to writing a new chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoy it. I got lots of inspiration from watching some new eps of it on the anime network. Without further ado he is the chapter.

Prevention

Leiko held up a piece of paper and handed it to his father. " I found this… and I want to join."

Yuri held out his hand. " Let me see that paper." Leiko hands his father the paper. Yuri sees it, his face flashed with anger as he crumpled the paper up and banged his hands on the table. " NO! I Forbid you to go!"

Leiko was surprised to hear his father say that. He leaned on his father's desk. " But why! Why won't you allow me to try?"

" Don't you question me. I'm your father and I forbid you to go there!" Yuri was furious that this nightmare wouldn't end. He lost his father to Kaleido stage and soon after his love got herself hurt and couldn't perform again. Now his only son wants to risk is life doing the exact same thing. " I won't risk you getting hurt too." Yuri muttered.

" But father… you did it once too. Mother told me all about it. That's how you two meet. Do you just think I'm not good enough or is there something else that is keeping you from letting me go there?"

" You know what happened to your mother. You were unable to meet your grandfather because of the fact that he died in that same company you wish to join. I only went there because I wanted to get my revenge on Kalos from taking my father from me. It would be better for you if you didn't even attempt to join."

Soon there was another knock on the door. Yuri turned around in his chair and said, " Enter." The door opened and reveled Yuri's wife, Layla. Yuri didn't turn around to face her. " What is it Layla?"

" I heard you don't want Leiko to try out for Kaleido stage. Am I correct?"

Yuri spun around again and looked up at Layla with a furious expression. " I don't want him to get hurt! I don't care what anyone says, I will not risk him too. I should have stopped you Layla before you permanently damaged your arm but I didn't because I saw that determined look in your eye. Kaleido stage isn't the place for us, it only seems to bring bad news. I have made up my mind and I'm not going to change it."

Leiko looked up at his mother with hopeful eyes. Layla could see her son's desire to join the stage. " Yuri, if you are that worried about him why don't you go with him. Sora will be there so I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

" Give me time and I'll think about it, anyone says another word about it before then and I will not reconsider."

" Alright Yuri…" Layla started to walk out the door with her son close behind.

" Layla… wait. I want to talk to you."

Layla looked back at Yuri and nodded. " Go on now Leiko. I'll be along with you shortly." Leiko smiled and nodded as he ran off. Layla closed the door and walked back up to Yuri's desk. " Now what's bothering you Yuri?"

" Do you think Sora can made Leiko into a star?"

Layla smiled. " I have full confidence in her. You know as well as I do how talented Sora is. She even called me the other day and told me her two children are joining as well. This year proves to be one of the best yet… with a talented cast and the new arrivals. I'm sure Leiko will do well in this environment."

Then an idea came into Yuri's head. ' I have heard that Sora's children were very talented. Perhaps I can get them for myself….' Yuri raised his eyes and looked at Layla. " Every well Layla. Leiko can join Kaleido stage."

Without much warning a loud yes came from the hall. Yuri and Layla turned their attention to the door as it flung open revealing their son. He rushed up and gave his father a big hug. " Thank you so much! I knew you'd let me go… I just knew it!"

Yuri smiled at his son. " You and your mother convinced me to let you try out. You must show me how ready you are son. Show them all what Yuri Killian's son can do."

" You know I will! I won't let you down, I'll show the whole world how good a performer I can be!" Leiko walked up to his mother and gave her a nice hug too. He stared up at her. " You'll come see me too?"

" Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Leiko nodded and rushed out to his parents training room. On the right side of the set was a swing. There were two poles for Leiko to land and a long dark green net to fall in. Leiko looked determined as he climbed up the later leading up to the pole. He unhooked it and held on to it with his right hand. He looked across the room. " I can do this." He pushed off from the bar but didn't get to far. He had to drop down and start again. Time and time again Leiko failed to get across to the other swing. He growled. " What am I doing wrong!"

Leiko sighed as he took hold of the swing again. He lifted it upward, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ' I can do this.' He thought. He opened his eyes slowly as he pushed off again. This time he had the length. The other swing was close by he tried to jump to it but his hand fell short and he plummeted to the floor again.

Leiko growled at himself as he began walking up there again. ' What's wrong with me. Why can't I do this right.' Leiko got on the platform again. He grasped the swing again with both hands and he began to move it up and down taking nice deep breaths preparing himself to jump again. Leiko's eyes snapped open as he did it again. Once again he had perfect form. The young boy jumped and tried to reach the other swing. His fingers just touched the swing for a moment. Leiko fell back down to the net. He was breathing hard. " I gotta keep trying. I must get better then this if I'm going to be able to perform at Kaleido stage."

Unknown to him his parents were watching him from a hidden location near by. Layla and Yuri smiled as they watched their son try again and again each time showing how close he was to succeeding.

Layla smiled as she turned her eyes from the screen and looked at Yuri.

" Leiko is very determined. If he keeps this up… I'm sure he'll do well in the try outs."

Yuri nodded. " You're right Layla. Leiko is showing great promise just as I hoped…" He smiled. ' That's right son… give it all you can… you shall leave your mark on the world of Kaleido stage.'

To be continued….

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? Not totally bad? I hope so. Please tell me what you think. No flames. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	3. Amazing new arrivals

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait, but I didn't have much inspiration to continue writing, not to mention the time, well I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Amazing new arrivals

The day for the try outs at Kaleido stage had finally arrived. As Layla had predicted there was a fine batch of hopefuls for this year. Things at the Naekino house were pretty rushed as always. Sora was making a quick breakfast for her family. Ken entered the kitchen and he thought he'd see his two children sitting at the table but he only saw empty chairs.

" Uh Sora? Do you know where Kisho and Hoshi are?"

She had a puzzled expression on her face as she turned around to see the empty table. " I thought I called those two down for breakfast a half an hour ago…I wonder where…" Before she could finish her sentence she heard some noise coming from outside. Sora approached the window and looked out, spotting her children doing some last minute practice.

Ken opened the kitchen door and called out, " Hoshi, Kisho, come on its time for breakfast.. we don't have much time to waste so come on inside."

" But father… we have to practice, if we don't we won't have a chance at the tryouts today." Kisho argued as he prepared to do another spiral in the air. He reached out for the swing but before he took off he was pushed from behind by his sister Hoshi. Kisho was caught by surprise but he instinctually grabbed on to the sing avoiding falling flat on his face. "You trying to kill me!" He shouted as he looked back at his sister. Kisho then looked down at the ground and landed safely on both feet. " Did you see that?" He asked Ken.

" I did, now Hoshi, you know better then that, you shouldn't push someone while they are up on the platform. That can cause major injury."

Hoshi looked down. " I'm sorry, I was just playing around…"

Sora poked her head out of the window, " Are you guys going to eat? It's not good to work without a good meal…"

The three of them entered the kitchen and sat down at the table helping themselves. Hoshi and Kisho were fighting over some of the things on the table, like siblings would do. Sora couldn't help but be amused by her children's behavior. The four of them had a rather peaceful breakfast, practically forgetting the time. Ken looked up and his face paled as he realized they only had 20 minutes to get to Kaleido stage. " Sora we have to go, we are going to be late." He declared.

Sora snapped her head toward the clock. "WHAT! Oh man, we have to get going… come on you guys…" The whole family ran to the car and Sora drove down there like a maniac just to get them there on time.

Sora rushed Hoshi and Kisho to the front of Kaleido stage. Just as Sora was getting out of the car she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Sora turned around and smiled as she saw Yuri walking toward her with Layla walking beside him. "Oh Yuri, its good to see you again." Sora's eyes wandered to the young boy standing next to Yuri. " I take it this is Leiko?"

"Yes, it is. I'm glad to see your doing well Sora. Where are my manors, Sora, I would like you to meet my son, Leiko this is Sora Naekino."

Leiko looked over at Sora, smiling. " It's nice to meet you Sora. My parents have told me so much about you. It's an honor meeting the person who preformed the legendary great maneuver with my mother."

Sora smiled. " I would like you to meet my children…" Hoshi and Kisho walked up to them and they didn't look to happy to see Yuri. " Hoshi and Kisho I would like you to meet, Leiko Killian."

Kisho from the very start didn't like Leiko and he gave him a rather cold look as he walked past. Hoshi walked up to Leiko, "It's nice to meet you Leiko, good luck today."

" Come on Hoshi… we don't time to talk to people like _that."_ He said rudely as he walked toward the main doors. Hoshi smiled as he walked away joining her brother.

Yuri smiled at Leiko, " Just give it your best effort Leiko…" Leiko nodded his head as he went into the building right after the two of them. Sora and the others walked through the halls and watched as the children preformed for a shot to join.

Hoshi and Kisho requested that they take their performance to the practice room. The judges were taken back by their request, " I'm sorry but that is only for performers who…"

" Let them perform their audition there… I've been looking for people with talent and I have a feeling these two are what I've been looking for…" Kalos said as he entered the room. Hoshi and Kisho were delighted at the fact and they both took their spots on the swings.

Kisho nodded to Hoshi, letting her know that he was prepared. Hoshi grasped onto the swing and took off. A few moments later Kisho swung off the platform. Kisho held onto the swing by his legs and swing waiting for his sister to jump… Hoshi jumped up after her second swing and she is in perfect sink with her brother… he then let her go and she jumped up into the air making a beautiful pose. Hoshi appeared to be floating up in the air for quite some time before gravity brought her down. Kisho grabbed onto her and pulled her up onto the swing smiling. The group was amazed by their display of talent.

Leiko was in awe as he watched the performance. ' That was beautiful. The two of them are perfectly balanced with each others movements… It's amazing… this is what I have been looking forward too…' A look of determination came upon his face. ' I know I can do this… I can make my father proud….'

Kalos nodded as if confirming the fact that it was time for Leiko's performance. He climbed on top of the platform and took a deep breath as he saw the second swing ahead of him… ' I will do this right…' He grasped onto the bar and took off with a good amount of momentum. Leiko then jumped through the air, starting to spiral in an instant he grasped onto the second swing, pulling himself onto the bar.

" I have made my decision… Hoshi, Kisho and Leiko, you are all now members of Kaleido stage.. Congratulations." Kalos started to walk off but before he walked out of the room he stated, " Yuri my I have a word with you a moment."

Yuri nodded as he followed Kalos into his office. Kalos took a seat behind his desk.

" Yuri I must admit I am surprised to see you back here at Kaleido stage…. But that's not what I wanted to say to you… I'm impressed with your son's performance today but I must warn you, if you try anything to take down Kaleido stage I promise you I will no longer allow him to perform here… at the same time I must ask a favor of you."

Yuri looked at Kalos with a confused expression, " A favor of me? What could I possibly do for you now?"

" Ever since Layla had left Kaleido stage, Sora has been without a partner that she can trust. I have noticed how her performances haven't been up to what I have expected from her. I would like for you to be her partner."

Yuri smiled at the idea. " I would be happy to come out of retirement to work with Sora again. I promise you Kalos, the past is behind us and things will be as they should be. Kaleido stage will once again be a place where people are enchanted by our performances."

" That's good, I expect nothing but your best Yuri… don't make me regret this."

To be continued….

You didn't see that coming did you? Yuri has returned to Kaleido Stage and all three of them have made it through the try outs. How will everyone take the news, find out next time. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	4. The Killian's beginning

The Killian's beginning

An infectious excitement was spreading throughout the Kaleido Stage with the announcement of a new production. Even though they knew a wonderful new project was in the works, none one was sure of what it would entail, expect for the boss. Several weeks ago, things seemed rather bleak for the troop, but they were all getting the feeling that amazing things would come with the fresh talent that had arrived at their door. Nothing looked like it would damper their high spirits but there was one thing that could possibly cause some problems. The rest of the company had not yet been informed that Yuri had returned to the Kaleido Stage. There were many who still have a great distrust of him after the stunts he pulled but at the same time there were people who would be willing to give Yuri a second chance.

The sun was rising on a brand new day and everyone was slowly starting to wake up around the dorms. Streams of light began to shine through the cracks in the blue curtains that hung up in Leiko's room, causing him to turn over and throw the blankets over his head. Unlike his parents he was not one to rise early to practice. However, the world was not going to let him sleep in this morning. Outside his door was a young black and white kitten that had suck into the place. The small creature sat outside Leiko's door and started to cry as if it was asking for food. A small groan escaped the young man's throat as he threw the blankets off to the side and opened his eyes looking at the door on the other side of the room. He let out a yawn and then glanced over at the clock on his nightstand and realized it was almost nine in the morning. _'So much for sleeping longer today._' Leiko thought as he dragged himself out of bed to freshen up.

As he was brushing his teeth, the kitten outside continued to cry and was now scratching on the frame of the door. The blonde turned his head and glared at the door as if that would help the situation. Leiko tried to ignore the cries of the small creature and continued to brush his teeth. Unbeknownst to him, Fool was floating around behind him and his own gaze went back and forth between Leiko and the door wondering if the young man would continue to brush the kitten off. Lucky most of the other trainees had already left to do morning chores or went for their breakfast. The Fool let out a small sigh as he returned his gaze back to Leiko and questioned him finally. "Are you just going to ignore that?"

In the mirror Fool could see a terrified expression on the young man's face. He spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and franticly looked about for the source of the voice. Even though he heard Fool's voice he couldn't see him floating around behind him. This made the Fool rather intrigued and he wondered if after three generations of Killians would there be one to see him. Leiko spun around and still didn't see anyone there. He shook his head and then finished up his morning routine. As he was wiping his face clean he began walking to the door. "Maybe it was just my imagination." The young man wrote off the Fool's voice and then opened up the door to see the kitten still sitting there. He blinked a few times and the kitten looked up at him and meowed again. "Sorry little guy, but I don't have anything for you. Go on home, where you belong." With that Leiko closed the door behind him and started down to the food hall.

As he walked in, he was actually surprised how quiet it was but then he laughed to himself. That's what he got for sleeping in a bit longer then everyone else who most likely got up closer to eight then nine. He walked over and grab himself a plate and a few eggs and as he approached the drinks his eyes gazed on the milk containers. He shrugged and grabbed one to bring back to the kitten later, if it was still there. Like his father, Leiko could be a really nice guy when he wanted to be. He gazed around the room, looking for a place to sit, but as he was doing that he could hear whispers among the others, some which already knew Yuri and others that didn't but knew of him. Near the back of the room Hoshi and Kisho were sitting eating with another small group of trainees who were talking about Leiko. "Hey, hey, isn't that Yuri's son?" Whispered one of the girls at the table. Another one nodded in agreement, "Yeah there is no doubt that's him." The conversation grew to one that didn't suit Leiko's taste so he took his plate and started to head back to his room.

Hoshi turned to watch him leave and for an instant saw a look of sadness in his eyes. It must have been rough trying to escape the shadow his father cast over him. The young girl stood up and was going to go after him when her brother grabbed onto her arm as she past him. "Leave him alone Hoshi. It's best that you don't get involved with him." Hoshi looked rather surprised that her brother would say such a thing but she then narrowed her eyes and looked down at him. "But… he looked so alone just now. I just…" A small sigh escaped the elder boy's throat as he let go of his sister and turned back to his meal. "Fine, do what you want." A bright smile appeared on her face as she chased after Leiko.

The young Killian's eyes were full of sadness when he was becoming to realize that Kaleido Stage was like pretty much everywhere else. Whoever saw Leiko instantly thought of his father and he hated how no one would acknowledge that he was different. Just as he was approaching the dorms he heard Hoshi's voice come from behind him. "Hold on a minute!" The young boy tightened his grip on the tray he was carrying and his eyes grew darker but he stopped in his tracks. "What do you want?" Leiko questioned in an annoyed tone.

Hoshi looked rather surprised but then looked down slightly. For a moment she thought it was a stupid idea but she broke a bright smile and said, "You look a little lonely. How would you like to have breakfast with my brother and I? It would be…" She couldn't even finish her sentence because an angry Leiko was now glaring back at her. "Mind your own business. I rather be alone then listen to all your dribble." With that he stomped off, continuing on to his dorm room. A few tears appeared in Hoshi's eyes as she turned to run back to the mess hall. 'I only wanted to help. Why was he so mad?' She questioned to herself as tears flew into the air as she ran. Leiko turned around as she was a good distance away and once again looked down. Even though he looked it, the young man didn't really want to be alone but he just couldn't stand hear people talk badly about his father. After letting out another breath the young blonde reached his dorm room where the kitten was still sitting waiting for him to return.

The kitten's actions maid Leiko raise his eyebrow. Never before had anyone really wanted to spend time with him. As he approached the little kitten let out another cry to great him as to say "Welcome home, Leiko." A small laugh escaped his throat as he bent down and petted the small kitten. "Guess you want to stay with me for a little while. At least I came prepared." With that he walked back into his room and surprisingly the kitten followed after him. The persistent kitten let out another cry and Leiko turned around to see it sitting on the ground next to him. "How did you…" He stopped midsentence and noticed he left the door open. Leiko let out a defeated sigh and reached up into the cabinet to pull out a small bowl and poured the milk for the kitten and then laid it down. Instantly the kitten went for the milk and looked rather happy lapping it up. It brought a smile to his face and before he ate his own breakfast he shut the door.

For a few moments he was hesitating about his decision to have joined Kaleido Stage. He was beginning to think that his father may have been right to say it wasn't a place for them. However, an image of Hoshi appeared in his head and it began to make him wonder. "Could she really have just wanted to be friends?" He shifted his gaze over to the kitten and asked, "What do you think, boy?" The kitten looked up at him and simply cocked his head to the side. Fool once again was floating around and was curious and tried again to talk with Leiko. "Fate has a many different ways of presenting itself." The young boy paled slightly as he heard the Fool's voice again, though still was unable to see him. Leiko placed his face in his hand and began to laugh. "What a mess I am. Here I'm talking to a cat and hearing voices. Leiko you have to pull yourself together."

The Fool continued to observe Leiko for a while longer and then placed his hand on his chin in deep thought. '_Perhaps there is hope for this one, yet._'

Close to ten minutes had past and finally Leiko was ready to face his first full day at Kaleido Stage. The young boy took a deep breath in and relaxed himself completely before taking off for his morning classes. All the other trainees were already listening to the lecture of the instructor when Leiko walked through the door. "That is the most fundamental thing….." The instructor stopped in midsentence and was going to shout at Leiko for arriving late but when he discovered who exactly he was he held back and said, "Good of you to join us Leiko. We were just disgusting the fundamentals of performing." Some muttered about special treatment but Leiko ignored them and joined the class. "Alright, lets get into practicing." Everyone nodded and the morning lessons were in full swing.

On the other side of Kaleido Stage a production meeting was taking place with the cast as well as the boss, Kalos. Everyone was listening intently to ever word not to mention everyone was excited to finally hear what they would be working on. "Now that everyone has had ample time to relax, Kaleido Stage will begin a brand new production. Mia, if you would explain the concept to everyone?" Kalos stated. Standing a few feet away from Kalos was a young woman, with long orange hair, tied into pig tails and was wearing a long sun dress. In her hands was a computer which is where most of her ideas came to life. "Right." Slowly she turned around the computer screen and showed everyone. "For this production I was inspired by the tale of someone being Spirited Away, which has its roots in the Japanese culture."

As Mia was continuing to explain the concept to everyone Yuri had driven up in his red sports car. He opened the door and broke a small smile as he looked at the door of the place he tried to shut down. Never had he thought that returning to the stage would feel this exciting, but it was a passion he had for a long time. As usual, Yuri was dressed as a handsome prince, even though he didn't always act like one. His footsteps echoed throughout the halls as he made his way to the meeting room.

"So Mia, who had you had in mind for the co-starring role opposite Sora?" Questioned Anna, another one of Sora's friends. Before Mia could utter a word, Kalos spoke up again. "Finding a partner for Sora has been difficult in the past, however I have already came up with a solution." Everyone in the room was surprised and began to mutter amongst themselves trying to figure out what or who could solve Sora's problem. Even Sora herself was confused and wasn't sure what Kalos was thinking. "I could always play the role, boss. Sora and I already have a good relationship with each other…" Anna started to say.

Kalos looked rather thoughtful for a few moments but then Mia shook her head and pointed to her screen. "But Anna, I already picked out a role with you in mind." All three of them looked rather troubled when they didn't see an answer but then as if on cue a familiar voice joined the conversation. "Excuse my tardiness but I was called away for a business meeting." The door opened to reveal none other then Yuri and instantly Anna's face grew angry when she saw him.

"What are you doing here Yuri! Coming to take us out again?" Anna glared over in his direction, still upset over the stunt he pulled. Some of the others in the room were surprised when they saw the former star return but wondered if it really was a good idea. "Anna, it's ok really… Yuri, he's different…." Sora tried to explain but Anna didn't look t0o convinced.

Kalos turned to everyone in the room and then spoke up again, "Yuri will be the co-star in this production. If anyone has a problem with my choice, you can leave right now." Talk continued among the rest of the performers but no one said a word deciding to let it go and trust in the boss's decision.

Yuri broke a small smile as he made his way to the front of the room, his gaze on Sora specifically. "I am looking forward to working with you again, Sora."

Sora nodded and smiled back at Yuri, "Same here." The atmosphere seemed rather heavy but regardless she turned around and once again projected her energetic smile throughout the room. "Lets do our very best and make this a show everyone will enjoy!"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting for a new chapter of this story, but for the last few years I haven't really been in a big writing mood. However after refreshing my memory I have more inspiration to continue this story. How will things turn out with Yuri back at Kaleido Stage and will Leiko be chosen by the stage? Find out answers to those questions and more next time. I'll try not to keep you guys in too much suspense this time. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
